When Will You Visit Me
by PrincessLatisha
Summary: What happens to Harry on summer vacation, Read and find out. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

## When Will You Visit Me?

#### Chapter One-All in one night

All of a sudden Harry sat up like a he was just struck by lightning. Well, he sort of was, his lightning bolt scar stung with pain. He tried to stifle his screams, so the Dursleys wouldn't wake up.

'Right, the Dursleys,' He thought.

If he woke them up, he would get the beating of a lifetime.

"Shut-up, Hedwig." He whispered towards the cage that held his snowy owl.

"All right, since you are already up, send this letter to Sirius, then come back, I have a letter to Ron." He got up and walked over to Hedwig's cage, let her out, and tied the letter to her leg. It read:

Dear Sirius,

Hi, It's me, Harry. Have they caught Pettigrew, because Ron said that Mrs. Weasley told Mr. Weasley, and he is looking for him. Ron also said that Fudge was going crazy with work, so many muggle deaths, and the death of Yvonne, Aunt Petunia's friend. For some reason I think there is a connection between her and Mrs. Figg. I also think Mrs. Figg is a witch, because yesterday I was forced to go to her house, and I thought I saw a picture of Mr. Tibbles (her cat) move. Well, I'll write again later. Bye

Signed,

Harry

Harry watched as Hedwig flew into the forever depths of the night.

'This is going to be a long 2 months,' Harry thought.

(A/N: Not the end of this chapter.)

All of a sudden Harry heard the Dursley's scream, and he heard Uncle Vernon say, "Damn owl." Right as Pig flew from the hall it to Harry's arms. Followed by Uncle Vernon.

"Well, now that we're all up, read it. We all want to know what that notice is." Vernon didn't notice that there was no Ministry of Magic symbol on the envelope. Instead, there was Ron's usual messy writing.

Harry cautiously opened the letter. It read:

Dear Harry,

I hope your vacation is going well, mine isn't. Percy is still grieving over Mr. Crouch. Are you able to come this summer? Hermione is here. She will write you, too. Errol passed. I was hoping he would soon. Mum said she would use him for a feather duster if he didn't. Hermione is doing homework, now. I can't believe her, like she says "Always be prepared," what rubbish. Well, we'll come get you on Saturday the 7th, at 5:30 p.m. And remember, don't let the muggles get you down.

Signed,

Ron and Hermione

P.S. Hi Harry, I hope you are having a good vacation, see you soon.

"So, you think you are going with them, those people like YOU." Uncle Vernon roared. Yet, not as loud as normal, because he didn't want to wake the neighbors.

(A/N: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens, sorry, I'm not nice, and I know this is not a good place to stop, but to bad.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. Sorry. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

When Will You Visit Me?

Chapter 2-What happened to Sirius

"Well, Yeah." Harry replied, dreading what would come next.

"No," Said Uncle Vernon, blandly.

"What? Well, my godfather will have something to say about this." said Harry loudly, almost yelling.

"Oh." said Uncle Vernon, so solemnly, you'd think he was just told that his son was dead. "Well, in that case, alright, but no chimney." And Uncle Vernon scuttled off quickly.

'Yes,' thought Harry. 'Another summer in The Burrow.'

He wrote back as quickly as he could.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Uncle Vernon said you could come and get me, but you will have to get a Ministry car, if you come by chimney, he would have a fit. I have to sleep now. I'll see you soon.

Signed,

Harry

Harry promised himself that he would send this letter after Hedwig got back from Sirius. And Harry fell asleep.

The next morning was fine, nothing out of the ordinal happened. But, the morning after that wasn't at all normal for Harry.

Hedwig came at 10:00 a.m. to Harry's bedroom, carrying Harry's note to Sirius. Harry was wondering what happened to Sirius, as he tied Ron's letter to Hedwig.

He knew Sirius was close by, as it only took Hedwig 2 days to get there and back. He sat on his bed and wondered what happened to Sirius.

(A/N: Another chapter coming out soon. Sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer.)

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Story: my computer isn't working and I can't e-mail the story, because I can't post. Someone else does. So forgive me, and e-mail me, if you want the story.

When will you visit me?

Chapter 3  
  
The next 3 days were pretty quiet, unless you count Dudley's outbursts for cookies. The Weasly's came, when planned, and had 2 ministry cars, so all of them could come and greet Harry. They got back to the Burrow, and had a welcome back party for Harry, they knew how much he needed happiness. 

Then the dreams started. Night after night, for 3 weeks, right up until the week before school started. He dreamed about Voldemort, and how every night, someone would come home to find the Dark Mark over their house. Once it had even been Mrs. Figg's house. So, he knew she was a witch, once and for all. Her new baby cat, Snicker's, was dead, lying flat out on her bed. 

One night, 3 days befor Septmber first, he woke up screaming. Since he was in Ron's room, Ron was the one who went to get Mrs. Weasley. She came rushing in, with hot cocoa, and some sweets, for Harry. Mr. Weasley asked what his dream was about, and Harry told him. Harry dreamed that Voldemort was at the Dursley's, and he killed Dudley, and Uncle Vernon. He saw Aunt Petunia standing there, crying. Acting all sad, and stuff. When the police came, they took her to jail thinking that she killed Dudley and Uncle Vernon. The Dark Mark was glowing ferociously outside.  
  
  
3 days later:  
  
TOOOOOOOT, TOOOOOOOT! The Hogwarts express whistled fiercly. They, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny, hopped aboard, except for Percy, who had come to see them off. Percy came because Mr. Weasley was at work, and Mrs. Weasley was at a friends house, who had come home to find the Dark Mark over her house, and her husband dead.  
  
"Have a nice time." Percy yelled, and then disapperated.  
  
Right after Harry fell asleep, Hermione started whispering furiously to Ron. Harry heard bits of the conversation. 

"should we tell him...?"

"No, he would freak..."

"Shush, I think he is awake." But, Harry turned, and continued listing. The rest of it was not interesting. Yet, he was left wondering what Hermione and Ron were keeping from him.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this, except the plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry I was so late in getting it up, I was hit with a virus.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter

When Will You Visit Me- Chapter 4  
  
_Dumbledore's Decision_  
  
After what Hermione and Ron talked about on the train, Harry decided not to bug them. They kept on talking, until Harry grunted, and startled them. They kept on arguing about telling him something. The train ride was rather boring. Hermione woke Harry up, and she left to the very last compartment to change. Ron then started talking with Harry. 

"Umm...Harry," Ron said quietly. 

"Mm.." Harry answered, in no mood to talk. 

"Never mind, you wouldn't like it anyway." Ron said, and pushed his trunk back up in the overhead storage compartment. Hermione entered at that second, and whispered to Ron what sounded like, 

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

Ron then shook his head and looked at Harry, in a sympathetic way. Then an old witch's voice blared from nowhere. 

"We will be approaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, as it will be taken to your dorms separately."  
  
The train pulled slowly to a stop in front of hundreds of horseless carriages. The first years followed a temporary gamekeeper to the boats, as Hagrid was still on business for Dumbledore. When the carriages pulled to a stop at Hogwarts, Dumbledore came rushing to  
the door, found Harry, and pulled him inside. Everyone wondered what the Headmaster wanted with 'the famous Harry Potter.' As soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the school, Dumbledore started whispering furiously to Harry about many muggle killings, and how if Harry ever had anymore dreams to contact him imidiatly. Harry agreed quickly, and said he wanted to see the sorting, but Dumbledore pulled him farther away from the Great Hall, and told Harry to go to his dorm, that food would be sent up for him. Harry agreed, yet, he really wanted to see the sorting. Dumbledore escorted Harry to the common room, and left him there, saying that even though he was a prefect, he should be careful. And, also that Harry should open the common room door when everyone comes, because none knew the password, other than Harry, because Harry was the only prefect in Gryffindor. Harry yet again agreed, and sat down to enjoy some pumpkin juice, and roast turkey. Harry had a feeling that the only reason he wasn't down there, was because Dumbledore was making an announcement, that he didn't want Harry to hear.  
  
**********  
  
As Hermione and Ron saved a seat for Harry, and sat down, Dumbledore came in, and told them that there was no need to save Harry a seat. His exact words were, 

"Harry will not be joining us tonight, he is up in the common room, upon my orders." 

Hermione and Ron were afraid something had happened, but let Fred sit in Harry's seat, next to Ron. Hermione wasn't paying much attention to what she was eating. She was more concerned about Harry. 

__

What if he found out. She thought. _They can't keep it from him forever._ It was as if Ron was reading her mind, because he started mumbling about not keeping it from him, and how he should hear about it.  
  
  
At the end of the meal Dumbledore got up and said, 

"Now, before we sing the house song, I have an announcement to make." 

Ron felt Hermione got riged, and he squeezed her arm. 

"This year we will, out of caution, have the Triwizard Tournament, except, the Headmasters, and Headmistresses will each chose 2 competers, a boy and a girl. This year there is no age limit, yet you must have certain specifications." 

And he went on and on about all the things you must do.  
  
  
**********  
  
Hermione ran up to the common room, and knocked, knowing Harry was there. He opened it for her, and she cried out in horror. 

"Harry, they are trying again with the Triwizard Tournament!"  
  
  
  
A/N : Ha, cliffhanger. You must be wondering what happens, well, I'm not  
telling, only 2 other people know. So Ha. (Sorry, for being mean, and late, I  
got sick, and am getting over a bad cold.)

A/N Again: Sorry, I won't post chap. 5 until I get 10 reviews, so REVIEW PLEEASE!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
